glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Intermission VI - The Last Refugees (CitC)
"Vee lost zem. Zey're dead for sure. Zey crashed into zee ocean." Ludwig and the rest of those who had taken off aboard the Super Bowser Doomship had returned glumly. Lemmy, who had been maintaining radio contact as well as radar information, affirmed Ludwig's case. "They're dead." Lemmy had told the three battlers who had waited for their friends arrival, emotionlessly. Shazam, Aaron and Darius had exchanged looks of shock and disappointment. Even Xavier, who disliked most everyone aboard the ship, would not have wished the fate of crashing from space upon them. Darius, however, didn't take Lemmy's word for it. When the second oldest Koopaling had left the Throne Hall, where the radar screens and radio contact had been set up, Darius snuck into the throne hall. Shazam, Aaron and Xavier were deciding the newest course of action, which would likely be a return to the Glitz Pit. Darius, however, after leaving Lukki and Parin in his storm of rage, refused to admit they were dead until he had concrete proof. Slipping into the Throne Hall undetected behind Ludwig, who had come to give a report to his aging father. Darius, using his Ninji training, hid behind various Bowser statues to get a closer look at the screen where Lemmy had maintained all his contact. "They're dead?" Bowser asked, his voice as emotionless as Lemmy. Ludwig nodded. Darius, meanwhile, vaulted in a somersault to the next Bowser statue while they were both distracted. Taking a look at the screen, his mouth split into a wide smile. "Yes. Zey cra-" "Not into the ocean, that's for sure!" Darius pointed one hand at the screen in to Bowser's right and Ludwig's left. Both the King and his heir did a double take, glancing at the tiny Ninji in light blue robes before following his hand to see where he was pointing. Flashing on the screen was the indicator: "Mushroom Ship: Waffle Kingdom." * Lukki and Parin were ready to give up all hope. Weeks of combing through Decalburg had resulted in no results for their efforts, and in the increasingly tense political climate, it was becoming unsafe to stay in Decalburg. "Maybe Darius did have the right idea..." Lukki admitted grudgingly to his girlfriend. They were walking the streets of Decalburg in disguise, with Lukki wearing a blue Toad's cap crammed on to him, a vest shielding his shell from view, and brown shoes covering his feet. Parin, meanwhile, had it a lot easier, just having to duplicate a random Toad on the streets - thankfully a female this time. Since Lukki was quite small for even a Toad, he resembled a child compared to Parin, who had copied an adult. This had proven to be quite useful, so that they avoided the glaring public eye. "Extra, extra! Read all about it! Hijackers of Mushroom Ship crash in Waffle Kingdom!" A news Toad called to those flitting the streets. Desperate for any news they could get, Parin took a newspaper from the Toad, paying him six gold BeanBean coins. "Look at this!" Parin exclaimed, "the Mushroom Ship was likely in control of six upstarts, their ringleaders three Clubbas who ranged from dark blue to red as colours." Parin and Lukki exchanged an elated glance. "That's the others!" Lukki realized.